The Monster of the Leaf
by OnGuard
Summary: What if the Fourth Hokage had a very special bloodline that he passed down to his son. What if he could give a small bit of it to his wife? Naru/Hina other pairings tba


The Monster of the Leaf Chapter 1 The Beginning

I do not own Naruto, nor any ideas from Marvel comics.

Minato Namikaze, aka, the Yellow Flash, aka The Fourth Hokage, aka, Husband or dear and, just now, dad. As he held his son in his arms and looked down at the sleeping infant, he couldn't help, but to smile. Unfortunately, he knew this was a bitter sweet moment. The nine tailed fox was coming, they had tried everything, well, almost everything.

"Minato," said Kushina from her bed, "I'm dieing Minato, I can feel it, if you use that seal, Naruto will be all alone."

"No Kushina, you will be with him, I am going to give you a gift, something that will make you even more of a Namikaze than just marriage, I will give you a small amount of my bloodline limit, then Naruto and I must leave, I will try to use my limit on the fox first, if that does not work, I will have to the seal, and you must be even stronger than your prime. There will be some who will hate him, but he will not be able to control his anger, a lot of villagers will get hurt before they learn, I'm hoping with the gift I give you, you can lower the numbers significantly."

With that, he bit his thumb, had his wife open her mouth, and allowed one drop, and one drop only, to drop in it. Once she swallowed, the effect was almost immediate, her eyes turned a darker green, she could feel her body mending itself, even old wounds from the war were disappearing. She could actually feel her blood replenishing itself. Minato bent down down and gave her a kiss, then he and Naruto left. Kushina was so distracted, she didn't even notice when a ROOT ANBU member slipped into her room and stabbed her, just have the kunai break on her skin. Distractedly, she reached out and grabbed her assailant by his throat and squeezed until her fingers were touching, and then flung him out the window he entered through.

BREAKHEREBREAKHERE

Minato arrived at the battle field, found the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and ran to him.

"Minato," said Hiruzen, "how is Kushina,"

"She'll be fine, I gave her the marriage drop."

"Oh? I was wondering when that would take place, so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to use my limit, if that doesn't work, I'll have to use the seal." With that, Minato handed over his son and ran to the battle field. Seeing the destruction left by the fox, he began to get angry. The fox noticed the new puny ape that decided to glare at him, with a casual swipe of one of it's tails, it launched the puny thing over into a deeper part of the forest. Once again the fox moved forward until an earth shattering roar filled the air. The next thing the fox new was pain. It had never felt pain before. The fox knew one thing about pain, it didn't like it, not at all. It looked to see a tree, a full grown tree, bottom first, lodged in it's side. It looked in the direction it came from just in time to be struck in the head by another tree, with a third flying right behind it. Something came charging out of the woods, something big, something very big, and very green. The fox swiped at it with its tail, only to have the tail caught. The green hulk thing began to spin, dragging the fox along the ground until it started to be lifted up by the momentum of the spin. When the hulking thing released it, it flew at least ten miles in the opposite direction of the village. The hulk charged after it. For an hour or so all the ninja could hear were roars and the sound of battle. Then they saw and felt an explosion, and the hulk came flying towards them. He landed ten feet in front of them and started to change. The people were awed to see there Fourth Hokage, where the hulk was.

"It's to strong, my limit can't get past the foxes regeneration abilities. Hand me my son."

Sadly, Hiruzen handed Naruto to Minato.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK NOW!" yelled Minato as he laid down Naruto, bit his thumb and performed some hand signs. **"SUMMONING JUSTU!"**

BREAKHEREBREAKHERE

Kushina marched to the Hokage tower. When she learned her late husband had sealed the fox into their son, she started asking for her baby, when she found out that the council decided to try and control what would happen next, she got pissed. As she climbed the stairs to the council room, several guards attempted to stop her, each one left, via the new door ways made in the walls. When she finally got to the council room, she didn't even slow down.

BOOM

All the council members looked up as Kushina walked in. Not even acknowledging the Third, she walked right up to the crib next to Hiruzen, grabbed Naruto, and started walking out.

"What do you think your doing woman?" demanded Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. "We have not finished deciding what to about that little dem..." Fugaku found himself being lifted into the air. Kushina had picked him up chair and all with one hand.

"Would anybody else like to call my son a demon?" she asked in a deceptively sweet tone of voice. Everyone in the room shook their head. "Let me clear things up for you. My husband, your Fourth Hokage told you that my son is to be seen as a hero. It's his dying wish. Yet, you people want disrespect him before he is even in his grave. So let me make it clear, I have received a small part of Minato's limit, because he didn't trust you. If anybody even looks at my son the wrong way, heads will roll."

Kushina then simply let go of Fugaku's chair, and walked out the door.


End file.
